the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stefano Gaudiano Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Stefano Gaudiano is an inker for The Walking Dead Comic Series. ---- What do fans know you best for beside The Walking Dead ''' I am best known for my work as an inker on various Marvel comics (Daredevil, Captain America and others), DC comics' Gotham Central, and the 2012 relaunch of Valiant Comics. As a penciller I drew some Batman comics in 2001-2002 and a few years ago managed to do a few pages of my favorite character, The Amazing Spider-Man. '''How did you become an inker for The Walking Dead? With the "All-Out War" issues getting published twice per month, Charlie Adlard and Robert Kirkman looked for an inker who could help make deadlines without creating too much of a stylistic departure -- I think my work with penciler Michael Lark got their attention; I was available, and they were happy with my trial inks on one of the alternate covers for issue #115. Do you have a favorite character you like to ink? By far my favorite "character" to ink is Zombies -- I can loosen up a bit and have fun with textures on all those torn clothes and decaying flesh. As for the humans, Michonne and Magna both have really cool hair. ' What is it like working so closely with Robert Kirkman and Charlie Adlard?' It's been great; they've both been very encouraging and helpful in getting me up to speed as part of the team. Charlie Adlard made a guest appearance as a zombie on the show, if asked would you do the same? That would be a fun experience. Did you read the graphic novel or watch the show before becoming an inker for the comics? Yes. I've been reading the comics since the third paperback collection was published, and also followed the AMC show until an episode in season 2 when Shane's descent into darkness got very intense -- I find the trauma easier to digest in comic-book form, but there's some really cool things about the tv version of the Walking Dead; eventually i'll catch-up with the series on Netflix. Were you expecting to become a permanent part of The Walking Dead creative team? I thought I'd be done after #126, so being asked to ink more issues was a nice surprise. ' ' How further ahead than us are you in the whole Walking Dead story? We're not very far ahead, and of course I'm sworn to secrecy anyhow. Have many new fans got in touch about your work on The Walking Dead comics? A few fans have reached out via e-mail or facebook, and I've met more at conventions -- also, more acquaintances and friends are commenting on how cool it is that i'm on the book. I've worked on other well-known series, but The Walking Dead is a unique phenomenon and it's definitely gotten me more attention than any other assignment. What is the most difficult parts of the comic to ink? Sometimes it takes a couple of tries to ink a character's face right, but I like every aspect of inking. ' If a zombie apocalypse were to happen which character from the comic do you think you would be most like?' I'm not much of an apocalypse-survivor type, and picture myself getting eaten by zombies around day two while trying to establish a conversation. There's a new character i like, Marco, who looks a bit like i did when i was young. He was last seen being chased by a horde of zombies in the woods -- if he lives through that, I might identify with him. Have you inked any panels that haven't be used? If so can you reveal which? I can't think of anything that was deleted (other than a few faces I re-inked for quality reasons), but there was one page that started as a full-page splash panel and later became a three-panel page, so the original image was broadened from a close up on Rick's figure to a longer panoramic shot that fit the revised panel shape -- nothing too drastic. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! It was a pleasure -- thanks. Category:Interviews